


Mistletoe

by Makemegray



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-23
Updated: 2009-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-12 18:23:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/127737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makemegray/pseuds/Makemegray





	Mistletoe

  
  
  
  
  


**Entry tags:**

| 

  
[8059](http://filthypages.livejournal.com/tag/8059), [series: khr](http://filthypages.livejournal.com/tag/series%3A%20khr), [xmas xchange](http://filthypages.livejournal.com/tag/xmas%20xchange)  
  
  
---|---  
  
**Present for:** Usullusa  
 **Type of Present:** Fic  
 **Title:** _Mistletoe_  
 **Series:** Kateikyou Hitman Reborn!  
 **Characters/Pairings:** Gokudera Hayato, Yamamoto Takeshi, 8059  
 **Warnings:** Maybe Gokudera's mouth  
 **Words:** 932

If Gokudera could pick the top worst locations that he'd ever been sent to for a mission, Spain during the running of the bulls would be at the top of that list.

Coming in at close-second however, would be Italy at Christmas time.

Not just for the obvious--that it meant being around people he hated and meant not being able to protect the Tenth at the Vongola's annual holiday party--but also because during this particular mission, he was forced to struggle through the holiday crowds in order to get to the rendezvous location on time.

And being that the job was in Rome and that the Vatican's midnight mass was due to start at any minute noe, that meant that the crowds in the city were hell.

If it wouldn't mean letting down his Boss, Gokudera would have rather shot himself than have to deal with this.

The nail in the coffin though, that might push this one up to the top of list to tie with Spain was that Yamamoto had been assigned as his partner for this particular mission and was still somewhat in awestruck by Christmas in Italy.

The barrage of questions Gokudera estimating just how many sticks of dynamite he might need for the assignment if things went wrong and whether he would be bale to spare any to blow Yamamoto sky high.

Gokudera had had to drag him away from three _presepe_ makers who shouted out that they still had time to decorate before the holiday was over!

The whole _La Belfana_ had needed three explanations before the Rain Guardian had smiled and nodded in understanding.

Gokudera knew it wasn't necessarily that Yamamoto wasn't intelligent enough to understand things on the first explanation. More likely it was a combination of culture shock and a sinister desire to trap Gokudera into sounding enthusiastic about something involving his birthplace and about the season.

Gokudera refused to give in to that one though.

He also refused to say anything at all about Mistletoe when he knew for damn sure that Yamamoto knew all about the stupid thing.

This would mark their third Christmas as a couple and Gokudera refused to let this one go down as the last two had, where the baseball idiot showed some uncanny ability to always have a mistletoe on hand, no matter how many Gokudera set on fire or blew up. He waited around to ambush Gokudera with the shit every time they happened to come across each other. They'd had to leave the last Christmas party early because of it. By the 8th or 9th kiss, they'd both been too heated to do anything but slip away discreetly and take care of the situation.

Gokudera usually accepted the guilt that came along with ditching family parties pretty easily since the Tenth would probably prefer that they took care of it in private...

But this was different.

This was a mission and he couldn't let himself be distracted by the stupid, sexy bastard loping along next to him.

To that end, he purposely avoided walking under signs with the stupid plant hanging from them, took alternative routes to avoid bridge overpasses where he knew he would run into it. And pointedly ignored the fact that Yamamoto's pout was getting more and more pronounced. He'd even frisked the moron and gotten rid of any he might be hiding.

He was satisfied that they made it to the allied families estate without running into one single sprig of mistletoe and as such were ahead of schedule.

He lit a cigarette as they waiting to be let into the mansion and almost jumped when he felt a tug at his sleeve, and turned his gaze up to meet Yamamoto's frown.

"What the hell is that face for, dumbass?"

"Do you have some sort of problem with kissing me or something, Hayato?" Gokudera grimaced at both the question and the use of his first name, before reaching up to sock Yamamoto in the shoulder.

He'd known this question was coming. Yamamoto was just too damned emotional or some shit to figure out that the job came first, before any stupid holiday traditions and before any relationship crap.

"Why would you think something like that?" He turned back to the door, pounding on the knocker again.

"The mistletoe thing. You always get so angry about it. Like it's a burden or something."

Gokudera was saved from answering by the door opening and a Soldato ushering them in from the cold while he went to fetch someone higher up in the food chain to conduct the meeting with the Vongola's Guardians.

"I'm serious. If you don't like or something...I guess I can stop or...I don't know...Not do it so much..."

Gokudera only half listened to his partners rambling as he unwound the scarf from around his neck and stepped closer to Yamamoto.

"Or is it that you don't like it that I do it in public? If that's the case--"

" _Mi Dio_ , do you ever shut the hell up?" Gokudera snarled as he tugged Yamamoto down by his tie.

"Um....haha....sorry?"

"If I didn't like kissing you why the hell would I do it, idiot? Theres a time and a place for it. During a mission in the middle of a throng of Catholic people certainly isn't one."

"...Oh...Haha...I suppose not."

"I suppose not." Gokudera echoed, tugging Yamamoto even closer and rolling his eyes toward the ceiling and the motherfucking mistletoe. "Now just fucking kiss me before the Crochetti think I'm trying to strangle you."

"Haha...alright!" Yamamoto replied, he should have known that that was the one order the sword-moron would follow immediately.

 _  
**Xmas Xchange for Usullusa**   
_


End file.
